


What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?

by Sundance201



Series: Cheesy Holiday Romance [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Cheesy Holiday Romance, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundance201/pseuds/Sundance201
Summary: Lexie was disappointed that she'd be alone on New Year's Eve, now that she finally had someone special in her life. But Mark is full of surprises.
Relationships: Lexie Grey/Mark Sloan
Series: Cheesy Holiday Romance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088519
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! This is a continuation of "A Very Merry Chance Meeting," so go read that first! I set out with the idea that this New Year's Eve celebration would be a bit more "adult," and it sort of is, but it just wasn't working while I was writing. So please enjoy some sweet New Year's fluff with our fave surgeons. Hope that 2021 is a kinder year. :)

Lexie sighed as she kicked off her shoes and hung up her coat. Even though she was Chief Resident and she made the schedule and could have very easily given herself the day off, she decided to work the morning of New Year's Eve. She'd talked to Mark about maybe trying to head to New York to see him, but he cautioned her against it. Besides, he'd had a big surgery that day and probably wouldn't have been home for most of the night anyway.

Their romance was only a week old, but Lexie could have sworn she'd known Mark forever. They talked almost every moment they could, but they still never ran out of things to say. He made her laugh and he was so knowledgeable – Lexie could ask him questions about his surgeries all day long and never get bored.

It had been a long time since she'd had anyone special on New Year's, but she knew that it was probably for the best that she didn't try and go to Manhattan to see him today. And with any luck, they'd be together in Seattle next year.

She collapsed down onto her couch, letting out another sigh as she grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and threw it over her. She was debating the merits of ordering takeout versus actually getting up and cooking when she felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. Pulling it out, she grinned as she saw her caller ID.

"Hey stranger," she murmured sweetly.

"Hey Lex. How was the half day?"

"Longer than a half day, as always. I just got home. Debating about what to eat for dinner. What about you? How did your surgery go?"

"It went well. Pretty routine when it came down to it."

Suddenly there was a knock at her door and Lexie's brow furrowed. "Hold on, there's someone at my door. Probably just my next-door neighbor Monica. She's always locking herself out and I have her spare."

She heard Mark laugh as she got up from the couch. "I miss you, Mark."

"It hasn't even been a week!" he teased.

"I know but I still miss you."

"I miss you too, Lex. Go open the door," Mark said, playfully chastising.

Lexie laughed and made her way over to the door, not bothering to check the peephole as she grabbed her keys off the little peg by the door where she kept them. "Lock yourself out again, Mon?"

She grinned and then looked over to the open doorway, where it was definitely NOT Monica standing there. It was Mark.

"Surprise!"

Lexie looked down at her phone (which was disconnected from the call now, which she supposed made sense since he was standing right in front of her and not in his apartment in Manhattan) and then back at Mark. She quickly stashed the phone in her front pocket and threw herself towards Mark. He caught her with a chuckle, wrapping his arms around her firmly. "What are you doing here?" she murmured in amazement, her face buried against his shoulder.

"Manhattan is a nightmare on New Year's Eve, so I thought I'd come and check out Boston. Plus, you sounded so sad when I told you we wouldn't be able to see each other."

"But your surgery!"

"Moved it up. She came in yesterday instead. Freed up today for travel."

"But how did you know when I got home? I was only supposed to be at work until 1, but it's nearly 5! You weren't waiting in the hall all this time were you?"

He shrugged, rubbing he back of his neck. "No, not in the hall. I got here around 2 and realized you weren't home yet. I called but you didn't answer, so I was thinking you were maybe in surgery. So I grabbed a cup of coffee at the coffee shop next door and just waited there until I saw you – which is not as creepy as it sounds," he said, laughing.

Lexie laughed and pulled him into her apartment, closing the door behind him and hanging her keys back up on their hook before turning to Mark. He had placed his weekend bag down on floor near the door and then turned to Lexie, pulling her towards him and resting his hands on her hips. Lexie wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling up at him. "I can't believe you're here."

"In a good way, right? Usually when women say that to me, it's in a not-so-good way."

Lexie laughed. "Of course, in a good way, Mark. I was just thinking about how it's been a long time since I had someone to kiss on New Year's Eve."

"My lips are here to be of service, Lex," he murmured, tilting his head down to capture her lips, just to prove his point.

They broke apart when Lexie's stomach grumbled and Lexie stepped back, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "I haven't eaten since this morning – are you hungry? I was debating about ordering out versus cooking right before you got here."

Mark pulled her in again, smiling as her hands rested on his chest. "Let's just order something. That way we don't have to worry about cleaning up afterwards. My treat."

"You don't have to do that, Mark."

"Lexie, you're my girlfriend. Let me treat you."

She grinned at the assertion that she was his girlfriend. "I thought _you_ were my treat."

His smirk was more than a little dirty. "Oh, I'm always your treat, baby. But I want to treat you to dinner tonight too. I don't want you to have to worry about anything heading into this new year. It's your year, Lex." He brushed his lips against hers briefly, before pulling away and looking to her kitchen island, where she had a collection of take-out menus in a container that looked like a Chinese take-out box. "What do you feel like for dinner?"

They ordered from her favorite Chinese place and then settled on her couch to wait for the food. "How long are you here for? I have to work tomorrow and the next day, but only until 5 and then I have the next two days off."

Mark wrapped an arm around her shoulder and Lexie snuggled against his side. "I can stick around for a few days. I put in my two weeks notice yesterday, so I don't have a lot on my plate. Just getting together some notes on patients. And Owen sent over the contract for the position at Seattle Grace Mercy West, so I need to take a look at that. But for the next few days, I'm all yours, Lex."

Lexie grinned up at him and gently kissed him. "I like the sound of that," she murmured.

"So do you have any New Year's Eve traditions that I should know about?" Mark asked teasingly.

Lexie laughed and shook her head. "Not really - it's never really been my favorite holiday. I feel like expectations are always so high and they're never met, so it always ends up as a letdown." She craned her neck slightly, looking up at Mark. "What about you?"

Her hand was absently rubbing against his chest and Mark smiled down at her. He shook his head. "Nah, not really. I mean…I've definitely had some crazy nights in the past but…nothing that I'd consider a tradition."

Lexie smirked. "What, nothing worth…repeating here, with me?"

He chuckled, his hand going to her neck, gently guiding her up to his lips. "Mmm, I'm sure I can think of a few things." They kissed for a few moments before Lexie pulled back and smiled hazily up at him. Mark brushed a lock of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. "I think we'll just have to start our own traditions, Lex."

She beamed up at him. "I like the sound of that."

* * *

After their meal, Lexie grabbed their plates and took them into the kitchen, rinsing off their plates and silverware before putting them in the dishwasher. Mark had followed with the leftovers, sticking them in her frankly sad looking fridge. "Alright, tomorrow I'm taking you grocery shopping," he muttered.

Lexie laughed and turned off the tap before turning around to face him. "No judgement. I basically emptied out my fridge before I went to New York and then I was in Seattle. I've been home for a few days, but I haven't had any time to run to the grocery store. That's what those few days were supposed to be in between Seattle and coming back home, but _someone_ convinced me to change my flight and stay in Seattle for a few more days."

Mark's hands settled on her hips and he backed her up against the counter. "Are you complaining, Lexie Grey?" he questioned, before brushing his lips gently against hers and then trailing his lips across her jaw and down her neck.

Lexie moaned softly and rested her hands on Mark's shoulders. She yelped with surprise as she suddenly felt Mark lift her and set her on the counter, his lips keeping occupied by the sensitive skin of her neck. "No complaints," she whispered, wrapping her legs around his waist and tugging him closer.

He finally lifted his head from her neck and smirked at her before stepping close and kissing her again. Lexie felt his hands move underneath her shirt, pushing the material up her torso and over her chest. She raised her arms, and they broke their kiss for long enough so that Mark could tug the shirt up over her head and toss it in the direction of the couch.

Lexie laughed, tugged him back towards her for another round of kisses. When she felt his hands at her back, she gently pushed against his chest until their lips separated and he looked at her curiously. "You ok, Lex? Are we moving too fast?"

She shook her head, catching her breath. "I think our pace is just fine. It's just…we're not having sex for the first time on my kitchen counter, Mark. I'm drawing a line."

He chuckled, running his hands up and down her bare sides, brushing against the soft cotton of her bra. "I don't know, Lexie…sounds like a fun tradition that we could start."

Lexie laughed and shook her head again, pushing harder against Mark's chest, until he stumbled backwards and she hopped down from the counter. She looped her fingers through one of Mark's belt loops and she tugged him towards her. "Bedroom. Now, Dr. Sloan."

* * *

Mark collapsed against Lexie's side and she grinned up at him, nestling close. "That was pretty spectacular. Those manwhore days of yours paid off."

Mark chuckled. "I don't know how to take that."

"It's a compliment," Lexie murmured, grinning as she tilted her head up and pouted her lips at him. Grinning, he tilted his head down to capture her lips in a soft kiss. "I'm so happy you're here, Mark," she whispered when they broke apart.

Mark stroked his fingers along her arm and smiled lazily down at her. "I'm happy I'm here too." He pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head, before squeezing her against him for a moment. "I'm glad that you were my seatmate on that flight."

"And that I dramatically fell into your arms before we'd even introduced ourselves?"

"Yeah. That clumsiness…I didn't stand a chance, Little Grey." Mark winked and Lexie shook her head.

"Do you make resolutions?" Lexie asked after a few minutes of the lazy, post-coital quiet.

Mark chuckled and shook his head. "Not usually. You?"

She shrugged. "I usually try. Don't really stick with them. Last year I had a resolution to go on at least five dates."

"And how did that go for you?"

Lexie looked up at him, her lips pursed as if she was deep in thought. "Would you count us sharing a cab as a date? And taking the kids to the Christmas carnival?"

"This could count as a date too," Mark offered helpfully.

"Great, so then…I managed three dates this year," Lexie said with a grin.

Mark chuckled. "Oh Lex…I will take you on so many dates once we're together in Seattle. You won't be able to keep track of the dates." He paused thoughtfully, tilting his head. "I'm not normally…the dating type, so you might have to be gentle with me for the first few."

"You've done pretty well so far, Mark," she said with a grin. She rolled onto her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows. "I should probably make a resolution about studying for my boards or something. I don't know what I'll do if I fail. I mean…you're already making plans to move to Seattle and we're just assuming that I'll pass. Or what if Derek doesn't get the grant and can't bring me on for the fellowship? What if-"

Mark's hand came up behind her neck and tugged her down for a kiss, stopping her frantic ramble that was just picking up steam. Lexie sighed and relaxed into his kiss, calming under his touch.

"Lexie, you're probably the smartest person I know. That photographic memory of yours on top of the fact that you're a pretty damn good surgeon? You'll pass. Derek wouldn't want to work with anyone who wasn't the best, whether or not she was his sister-in-law," Mark assured her, one hand still resting on her neck and the other running up and down her spine. "I'll help you study. I am double board-certified."

Lexie grinned at him. "One of the many things that won me over."

"You're one of the few women that's wanted me for my mind, Lexie Grey." Mark chuckled and grinned at her.

She giggled and nestled against him again, her head resting on his shoulder. "I just didn't know how good the rest of you really was. But you've more than proven yourself," she teased. She turned slightly and glanced at the clock on her nightstand. "What should we do for the rest of the night? We've got four hours before midnight."

"I have a few ideas," he murmured, wrapping his arms around her back and tugging her down against him.

"You can't possibly be ready to go again," Lexie said in disbelief.

Mark smirked up at her. "Maybe not yet. But give me maybe…an hour?"

"Hmmm…an hour?" She rubbed her hands against his chest. "We could bake cookies. I was planning on baking some anyway tonight when I thought I was going to be alone."

"Well, I'd hate to ruin your plans," he teased. "And cookies sound great."

"I do have some bad news though," Lexie said, faux-seriously. Mark raised an eyebrow at her and she pursed her lips. "Baking does mean we'll need to put on some clothing."

Mark pouted, his bottom lip sticking out and Lexie couldn't help but laugh. She leaned down and gently bit his lip. "Baking naked is not smart," she said definitively. "Not quite as bad as cooking naked, but still not great."

Lexie sat up and hopped out of bed, reaching down to grab Mark's discarded t-shirt and she tugged it over her head. She grabbed her sleep pants off the chair in the corner and put those on as well. She walked around to his side of the bed and grabbed Mark's boxers, tossing them to him. Mark grinned and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her forward. "Cookies, Mark," she murmured as he buried his face in her stomach, his hands rubbing at her pajama-clad thighs.

"You've convinced me," he said with a grin.

He got out of bed and tugged on his boxers. Lexie wiggled her fingers at him and he grinned, grabbing her hand as she led him out into the kitchen.

* * *

Hours later, they had baked cookies, talked on the couch, gone for round two, and cuddled in bed. Lexie had told Mark that she had a view of the fireworks from her balcony, so they had bundled up and grabbed the champagne from her fridge, along with two champagne flutes, and gone out on her balcony.

Mark poured them both a glass of champagne and Lexie grinned up at him, stepping closer to him and his warmth. "Best New Year's ever," she murmured, smiling up at him.

"Yeah?"

She nodded. "Chinese takeout, freshly baked cookies, and two rounds of mind-blowing sex? You're going to have a tough time beating it next year."

He grinned and wrapped his free arm around Lexie's shoulders, drawing her close. "That's a challenge that I'd be willing to take on, Lex," he murmured.

Just then, fireworks started going off and Lexie exclaimed in delight. She turned to Mark and they toasted each other and took sips of their champagne. Lexie grinned up at him and pressed her lips against his gently. The champagne-flavored kisses made her giddy and she couldn't help but giggle as they broke apart.

"What's so funny, Lex?"

She shook her head, rising up on her tip toes to press another brief kiss to his lips. "I'm just…glad I have someone to kiss on New Year's Eve. And I'm especially glad that it's you, Mark Sloan. It really does feel like it's going to be my year with you by my side."

"I've never been anyone's good luck charm, Lex…it's a lot of pressure," he said softly. He meant for it to be teasing, but it came out a bit more seriously than he intended.

Lexie set her champagne down on her outdoor table and Mark followed suit. Her hands came up to cup his cheeks and her thumbs gently stroked his skin until he raised his eyes to hers. "New year, new you. Well…same you. Same me. But us…that's something new. Something good."

Mark smiled at her and leaned in to brush a kiss against her lips. "Happy New Year, Lexie Grey."

"Happy New Year, Mark."


End file.
